


Instincts

by MisterEAnon



Series: Mr Wolf/Nurse Giraffe Series [5]
Category: Toy Box Pals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Wolf usually has his instincts under control... But does Nurse Giraffe? Every time she sees Mr Wolf cum, she feels a growing need, and now she's feeling like she can no longer contain it. Even as she teaches Mr Wolf a way to manage his own needs, Will she be able to resist using her best friend (And maybe more) for his body, or will she end up face down on the floor, messily slurping up a puddle of his cum even while she hates herself for giving in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

Nurse Giraffe was worried.

She tried to tell herself she didn't need to be. It's not like she saw every other toy every day.

But she hadn't seen Mr. Wolf at all, for days. One day, when she woke up, he was just gone, and none of the others had seen him at all. She was afraid he might be gone for good, disappearing for months and years at a time, the way he had so long ago…

She was still sitting in atop her 'medical examination table', fretting, when he finally appeared. Before she knew it, she had launched herself at him, pulling him into a desperate hug. “Mr Wolf! Where have yoooooooooh goodness.”

Mr Wolf squirmed in the hug, and there was no mystery why. She hadn't noticed it at first, due to her sheer exuberance of seeing her best friend (And maybe more?) returned to her, but now she could see the way he was rock hard. It looked like his balls were fill to bursting, almost swollen with his toy seed.

“G-goodness, Mr Wolf… What happened to you?” she asked, carefully guiding him to sit on the 'examination table'. Once he was seated, she gently climbed into his lap, letting his stiff shaft rest snugly between his cheeks.

He sighed with relief at having his desperate arousal finally stimulated, and gently ground into her ass as he returned the hug. “I… I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed you too much. And…” He gave a soft whine, burying his snout into the base of her neck as he instinctively humped against her. “You weren't here to help.”

She leaned back, just a little, rubbing under his chin with a hoof, making his tail wag. “My poor, poor boy… You mean you didn't take care of it by yourself?”

He perked his ears. “I can do that?”

She felt appalled. Appalled, and ashamed of herself. What kind of nurse-- Nay, friend-- Was she if hadn't helped Mr Wolf help himself?

She carefully freed herself from his lap. “Of course you can,” she answered him, as she leaned over to inspect his crotch, taking in the familiar scent and sight, a hoof gently caressing his dense orbs. “Would you like me to show you how?”

He nodded immediately. “Yes! Please, yes,” he moaned quietly, feeling his cock twitch heavily under her touches. She bit her lip. God, but his balls felt ready to unload. So full, so heavy…

She'd been having… Urges. Needs. Desires. She wanted his cum so bad, but she didn't WANT to want it. She wanted him for him, to love Mr Wolf for who he was, not what he could give her.

But that didn't mean she could stop dreaming about it, or that a single masturbation session in the past few days could happen without it clouding out her thoughts to the exclusion of everything else.

She took a deep breath, trying to ignore her urges. Since it was a breath full of his scent, it didn't help. “Legs spread, Mr Wolf,” she encouraged as she got down on her knees in front of him, leaving him seated above her. “Just try to relax...”

He spread his legs for her like the good boy he was, leaving his cock exposed. It was constantly jerking with arousal, dribbling down copious amounts of precum. She had to bite her lip to stay focused, gently rubbing her hooves against his cock.

“N-now… If you're all pent up, you can make yourself cum like I can,” she started to lecture, looking him in the eyes so she didn't have to watch the way little jets of precum were shooting all over her hooves. “You can use your paws… Or, well. If you have a long neck, or canine flexibility, you can...” She blushed deeply, leaning down to take a small huff over his shaft, giving it a slow lick. “...Give yourself a taste, down here. What do you want to learn first, Mr Wolf?”

He gave a soft whine, bucking his hips. “Uh, uh...” He looked like he was having trouble thinking, unable to concentrate long enough to make a decision. Poor thing. “...Paws?” He looked doubtful that he could bend over that far.

Maybe next time, she'd teach him all about how flexible canines were.

W-which was a fact she knew entirely from her medical knowledge, and not from looking up certain videos on Anon's phone after she started spending time with Mr Wolf.

(Thank god she knew how to clear her browsing history.)

“Okay,” she agreed, carefully standing up. She sat down next to him on the 'examination table'. “Climb into my lap.”

Mr Wolf looked confused, but obeyed her command, scooting into place. “This is usually the other way around,” he murmured, pressing his back into her chest.

She stroked down his sides with her paws, hugging him. “I know,” she replied, kissing the top of his head. And as much as she usually loved just sitting on his cock, letting it stay hard inside her like a steady, constant symbol of his love for her, she needed his shaft out and ready for this lesson.

She pressed a hoof to the back of his paw, pressing it against his own cock. “Touch yourself, now. Squeeze and rub,” she gently encouraged him, nuzzling at his neck.

The feeling of her warm breath washing over his fur, her comforting presence around him, was more then enough to sooth the canine. “I-It's wrong,” he mumbled, even as he complied. “It doesn't feel like you at all.” he added, even as his slick precum had coated his paws almost entirely already.

She kissed at his neck. Gosh, but she'd missed him. Hiding her face in his fur was better then any pillow. “I know. It's not as good as the real thing. But you can do it any time you like,” she replied, slowly withdrawing her hooves and letting him experiment.

Even with his lust, his motions seemed halfhearted. “But you're here now. Why would I want to do this when I could spend time with you?”

She blushed. “W-well, there are times when I may not be in the mood, and you are, so you'll need a way to tend to your own needs…”

Those “times” were entirely hypothetical. Mr Wolf had a way of turning her on when he wanted to 'play'.

Or maybe she was just turned on by the sight and scent of his arousal, every time.

He considered it, slowly stopping his stroking, letting his paws fall from his cock as he twisted to look up at her. “So? Spending time with you… Is more important to me then release.” He leaned back, nuzzling his cheek into her chest for emphasis.

That was just about the sweetest thing she'd ever heard him say, and there was a lot of competition there. But she still had to know he could take care of herself.

And she still desperately wanted to see his cum gush out. To smell it. To taste it.

Which was why her 'Plan B' was heading for dangerous waters.

She stroked along his back. “Well… What would make me really, really happy,” she cooed in her most sultry voice in his ear, “Would be to see you spill all of your cum out for me. Do you think you can do that, Mr Wolf?”

He squirmed. “I-if… If I do, can I wear my collar?” he asked timidly. Oh, that's RIGHT-

He took his collar off before bed, at her insistence. She didn't want him to choke in the night or something. And, in fact…

She gently nudged him out of her lap, setting him to the side. “Of course. As a matter of fact…”

She padded over to a corner, where her medical supplies were located. She retrieved what she was looking for, hidden behind the Q-Tips and bandages.

It was his collar. And, embroidered onto it with sewing thread, was a label clearly reading “Property of Nurse Giraffe.” And, less importantly, his leash.

She knew it wasn't healthy to obsess, but… While he had been gone, these past few days, she just couldn't focus on her work without bringing it with her. Like it was a promise that he was hers, and would come back to her.

A promise he'd kept.

She sashayed over, lightly clicking it into place around his neck. He looked so blissfully happy at the sound of it, suddenly pressing himself into her side as he felt the familiar snugness of the collar around his neck.

He nuzzled against her. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled huskily into her chest. “I just… I REALLY missed you.”

He sounded so genuine, so overcome with a need to be close to her, that she didn't have the heart to push him away. “Shh. It's okay, it's okay.”

They sat together like that for a long time. Eventually, he pulled away, sniffling. She knew how to get him back on track, though.

She clicked his leash onto the collar, giving it a firm tug that made him jump, staring at her attentively. In the time they were cuddling, his erection had slowly faded, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

“A Good Boy wants to make his owner happy. And what would make me happy is you getting hard, and making yourself cum everything you have,” she instructed, rubbing under his chin. “Now, who's your owner?”

“Y-...You are,” Mr Wolf panted, squirming in place as his cock swiftly pulsed into a fresh, rock-hard erection, dribbling precum down once more. And all without a single touch, too…

“And who wants to be a Good Boy?” she asked, nuzzling noses with him.

“I do!” he whined, humping at the air as she gave the leash another tug.

She wrapped her paws around his hips, so his cock was hanging in the air in front of the examination table. “Go ahead… Do it, pup. Make a mess,” she ordered, unclasping the leash and sitting next to him.

Acting like his master always made her a little nervous, but she could do it. She'd even do it happily, too, if it would make him eager for what was best for him.

But watching him suddenly tugging and stroking at himself with a passion, she couldn't stop herself from squirming, rubbing her thighs together as she felt herself getting wet from anticipation.

Some part of her felt like a hypocrite, trying to teach Mr Wolf about taking care of his own needs while she desperately ignored her own. But it was different, it had to be. Mr Wolf's needs were natural, and everyone had them.

But her needs were wrong. Degenerate. And as much as one part of her wanted to tie him down and steal all of his cum for herself, she rejected it, she had to do the right thing and resist.

So why did doing the right thing feel so wrong?

Her eyes were drawn back to him. He was whining, and shivering. She tentatively put a hoof on his shoulder. “Mr Wolf, you don't have to be so hard on yourself,” she said.

He didn't slow down. “Nnh- Want to- Need to be a good boy. Need to,” he panted, humping into his paw.

Oh dear. This wasn't what she wanted, not at all. She bit her lip, before taking his face in both hooves, squishing his cheeks and making him stare at her.

“Good Boys cum when their masters tell them to. So be a Good Boy, and cum, right now.”

He jerked.

He howled out loud into the night.

And he came. He came HARD, long ropes of hot, sticky cum that sailed through the air, thick spunk raining down onto the floor over and over.

And there was so much of it, too. His volume seemed unreal, after days of being pent up. Rope after rope, streak after streak, each jet of his seed was followed by another and another even as she cuddled up to his side, brushing his fur. Ten seconds in, he was still going. Fifteen… Twenty…

He sagged into his side as he finally ran dry twenty-five seconds into his climax. She held him close, kissing his cheek. “There we go. Good boy. You're a good boy,” she praised him. As his paw weakly fell away from his crotch, she caught it in her hoof, holding it and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You did good, Mr Wolf. You let it… All… Out…” She trailed off into a stutter as her nose twitched. Was that…

She froze in place as her head turned to the floor. Oh. She hadn't… Hadn't realized how much there was going to be.

Oh god.

There was a massive puddle on the floor of his cum. It was bigger then her head. Twice as long as her giraffe muzzle, and just as wide. His musk was in the air, smelling so potent. So good.

Oh god, oh fuck. She wanted it.

She couldn't.

She HAD TO.

Mr Wolf had started to doze off against her, yelping as he found himself suddenly shoved in the opposite direction. By the time he groggily pulled himself upright again, Nurse Giraffe had flung herself to the floor, tearing her clothes off as she pressed her nude form to the floor, painting herself in his excessive cum.

“G-Giraffe…?”

He was alarmed to hear a sob, even as she started to messily press her long, long giraffe tongue into the puddle. “N-no,” she mewled. “D-don't look at me, please,” she begged, her words muffled as she slurped his cum off the floor.

Like the slut she was. The depraved, helpless, UNSANITARY slut.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop. She couldn't stop her legs from shaking, or her tongue from desperately trying to steal every last drop, or the heaving sobs in her lungs, or the tears welling up in her eyes and falling to the floor.

She was helpless in every single way. Helpless to resist Mr Wolf's strong arms as they wrapped around her, pulling her up.

“No! Don't do this! Don't… Don't...” She broke down against his chest, burying her nose in his fur so she couldn't smell his cum anymore.

“Don't let me stay here. Please.”

He cradled her to his chest, carrying her away silently. Her long neck was arched into an upside-down U as she hid her face against his fur.

 

( * * * )

 

Home. Home, for them.

This was where Nurse Giraffe had started sleeping, once Mr Wolf came back. A private bed, just for them.

She needed her privacy right about now, from everyone else. Everyone but Mr Wolf.

He tried to give her space, but she had clutched at him desperately. She couldn't speak.

She didn't have to.

She was still covered in cum when they arrived. He held her close, lying her down on her back on their bed, gently running his paws up and down her sides as he groomed her clean, licking off every drop. She felt awful and gross and shameful, like no one should ever have to look at her.

He thought she looked beautiful. Even more beautiful, actually, covered in his seed. But he knew she didn't feel like it, and held his tongue.

Metaphorically speaking.

Once she was clean, he climbed up next to her, pulling her to his chest.

“N-no… I don't deserve this, I'm just a g-gross whore,” she whimpered, only to be silenced by his muzzle pressing against hers in a kiss. She shuddered with self-directed revulsion at the taste of his seed on his tongue.

The heavenly, alluring taste.

She took a few moments to compose herself, wiping her tears into his fur as he patiently waited. “I… I needed it. I've felt this NEED for your cum for days now. But… I didn't want it. I wanted YOU, not your taste. But I still needed it, no matter how much I hated it.”

She sniffled. “And the urge just grew, and grew… And when I saw so much of it, just- Waiting to be taken, to be tasted, I couldn't help myself. Couldn't stop myself from just-” She stopped, unable to continue. She shook silently, and was only able to calm down slowly as he gently rubbed her plush skin, stroking her affectionately.

“Ugh. You never should have listened to me. For anything. I feel like a failure, trying to teach you about your own needs while I become… This,” she added with a half-venomous tone, gesturing towards herself with a hoof.

She felt miserable. The lowest she ever had. Completely without self-respect. She had no idea how anything could ever get better.

Mr Wolf gently, but firmly, wrapped a paw around her chin, slowly tilting it until he met her eyes. “I love you.”

She was stunned as she was pulled into a close hug.

She- She didn't think he'd ever said that to her.

He soon pulled back from the hug, just a little, to press her nose to hers, gazing into her eyes. “I love you,” he repeated in a new tone, “And what you did isn't going to stop that. Or… What you need. I'll give you anything you want, if it makes you happy.”

She thought. The first tone was obvious: A genuine earnestness, speaking only truth. She'd heard such honest enthusiasm before.

I love you. She shivered just thinking about it again.

But it was the new tone that was throwing her, even as he looked at her with growing concern and nervousness. What was it…?

Suddenly, she knew. Protectiveness. Possessiveness.

He cared about her, wanted to protect her. Even from herself. God, she felt choked up. Her throat hurt, and she felt her eyes watering up.

Mr Wolf looked desperately afraid, like he was ready to bolt. Like he'd made a terrible mistake. “N-Nurse Giraffe…?”

She felt the tears fall. “I love you too, you dumb mutt,” she finally said, burying her face in his chest once more.

She felt his arms wrap around her, and heard his sigh of relief. But she didn't look.

She stayed there until she fell asleep. And she knew that this time, he'd be there in the morning.


End file.
